


Dangerous

by TwistedFate108



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rating for Language, Reader-Insert, domestic bucky, reader x bucky - Freeform, slightly OOC Steve, twistedfate108
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate108/pseuds/TwistedFate108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is suddenly very hectic as your friend Steve Rogers drops off a mysterious man at your doorstep. Determined to help him pick up the broken pieces of his past, you agree to let him live with you. Even if he is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics to update, but I’ve been dying to write something like this for awhile. It’s a worn out plot with Bucky writers, but I honestly don’t give a fuck lmao. Just wanted to get this out there finally. Let me know what you think!
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. Go check it out! @bucky-take-the-wheel

_dan·ger·ous_

_/ˈdānj(ə)rəs/_

_adjective_

_likely to cause problems or to have adverse consequences._

 

* * *

 

It was a Saturday morning and you were humming and dancing along to the song stuck in your head as you fried eggs for breakfast. The pan you were holding almost hit the floor as a sudden, loud knock rang through the apartment. Hastily, you set the pan aside and shut off the stove as you made your way to the front door. You tried to fix your appearance somewhat before answering it since you were still in just a tank top and shorts, but gave up shortly after. Who the hell shows up at someone’s house this early on a weekend?

“Hey, Y/N!” You were greeted by a perfect smile and bright, blue eyes. Of course it would be Steve.  
“So Fury said he could crash here while recovering since the tower… Well, you know!” he breathlessly shoved a dark haired man through the door and into your apartment. You gave him a confused look before the pieces clicked together. You instantly raised your hands, “Steve”  
“Kay thanks, Y/N!” he flashed both thumbs up before sprinting off and catching the elevator. You sighed, exasperated, both hands clenched your head in frustration. There was no way in hell you could catch up to the super soldier.

With a deep breath you turned to see the man Steve had literally dumped off at your doorstep. His head was bowed and a curtain of dark brown hair obscured his features. He just stood there with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. You couldn’t help but notice that the man was in very good shape under his tight, black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Even though it was June, he was wearing long sleeves, leather gloves and combat boots. You swore you saw a glimpse of something shiny between the glove and sleeve on his left arm, but you couldn’t be sure. You shrugged it off as a bracelet or something and slowly approached him.

“Hey, you can come over here and sit on the couch while I get this sorted out, okay?” You urged pointing at the couch just a few paces from the door. Well, a couple for you. He could probably get there in two steps. The dude was tall. You could barely see the shake of his head as he shuffled over and plopped down on the couch. Running a hand through your hair, you made your way back to the kitchen to grab your cellphone.

“Agent Hill? Yeah, it’s me. Steve just came by and literally shoved some guy into my apartment and left without any explanation.” You pinched the bridge of your nose and squeezed your eyes shut as Maria gave you the info that Cap failed to relay at the door.

“So, can you do it? Sorry for all of this. It was supposed to go smoother.” she sighed. Worrying your bottom lip, you glanced back over your shoulder and into the living room. The man was staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. His face was void of any emotion and you honestly felt bad for him. Why did Steve have to be an asshole and drop him off like that? No one deserved to be treated like that. You vowed to tear him a new one next time you saw the golden-haired man. With a sigh, you turned back and stared at your bare feet on the cold tile. You studied the chipped polish on your toes for a while before answering. “It’ll be just like college, I guess.”

After hanging up with Agent Hill you set the phone down on the counter. You were trying to digest what she had told you. After you agreed to become this man’s, Bucky’s, “handler” Maria had filled you in on the whole Hydra thing and how the Avengers still didn’t trust him to be on missions yet. She had also said that he was still having moments of relapse into The Winter Soldier, including horrific nightmares. However, even with the dangers of the assignment, you still accepted it. You knew how it felt to be broken inside, and you refused to abandon him.

You scooped, the now cold, eggs onto a plate and grabbed a fork before making your way into the living room. He was still staring blankly at the TV screen, his hands resting limply between his legs. This gave you a chance to actually see his facial features up close and not obscured. He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were a beautiful blue and he had a good scruff going on. You carefully sat the plate on to the coffee table in front of him. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to your movements and he visibly tensed. Slowly, you raised your hands and took a step back away from him.

“I thought you’d be hungry, that’s all. I’m not here to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?” you said quietly. He just swallowed hard and kept staring at you with a terror stricken gaze.

“Ummm… I’m Y/N. If that helps at all.” you said. Brushing the plate aside you went to sit down on the table in front of him, but you gasped as a firm grip clamped down on your wrist. You glanced down to see his left hand crushing the bones in your wrist. Something was wrong, his grip was like steel. You quickly yanked your wrist out of his grasp and began massaging it.

“Dude, what the hell?” you yelped. You couldn’t help but look at him in fear. At that he lowered his head in shame. With a deep breath you tried again. This was going to take a great deal of work to get through to him.

“Here, you can touch me at your own pace. I won’t touch you unless you want me to.” you said holding out both hands. He raised his head and nervously looked between you and your hands. What felt like hours later, he shakily grazed his hands over yours. When you didn’t make any sudden movements towards him he gradually calmed down. He even carefully held both your hands between his for a few moments. After that he dropped his hands back into his lap, signaling that he had had enough physical contact for now. You smiled as you could see some form of emotion returning to his features. He didn’t look like the walking dead anymore.

“Are you hungry? At the moment, all I have are these cold eggs. I wasn’t really expecting to have a roommate until 30 minutes ago.” you chuckled, carefully pulling the plate onto your lap. He shook his head no, but when you started to pout he hesitated.

“You first.” he croaked. It was as if he hadn’t spoken in a very long time. After seeing the confused look on your face he tried again.  
“You take a bite first.” he said. Realization hit you like a bag of bricks. Of course! How stupid, the poor thing was the product of multiple Hydra experiments. Obviously he wouldn’t trust that you hadn’t poisoned the food. You shoved a forkful in your mouth before gently handing the plate to him. He skeptically watched you chew and swallow the food. When you didn’t suddenly convulse and die, he began to take a bite himself. The look on his face was hilarious.

“What? You surprised that my food is actually decent?” you chuckled. He shook his head before shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

“They’re delicious. Thank you.” he said quietly. It was your turn to look surprised. You couldn’t believe he was actually talking to you. Shaking your head, you stood up and began to make your way down the hall towards your bedroom.

“I’ll let you eat in peace. I’m going to go prepare the guest room for you. I hope you don’t mind being beside my room.” you smiled. You turned to head back when his voice stopped you in your tracks.

“Bucky. My name is Bucky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really enjoying writing this one. I’m already starting a part 3, so make sure you leave feedback. It makes me write faster (;  
> Also, all the lyrics in italics at the top from here on out are from the song Dangerous by Big Data. This whole fic is based off the song so I'm going to dribble lyrics in every chapter.
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. Go check it out! @bucky-take-the-wheel

_"And I've gotta get out of here_   
_Sink down, into the dark_   
_Keep on running_   
_I've gotta get out of here (keep on running)"_

 

* * *

 

You smiled as you put fresh sheets on the bed in your guest room. Bucky had actually made slight conversation with you. After everything the man had been through you were surprised that he managed to utter so many words. Maria had filled you in as much as she could, but you still didn’t know everything about him.  
All you knew was that he is an ex-assassin that’s recovering from being brainwashed by Hydra. The Avengers knew how much of a recluse you were, and thought you would be the perfect candidate for babysitting the once Winter Soldier. It would give him a calm place to recover with someone who didn’t have much background info on him. Hopefully, he would open up and tell you his story himself. Suddenly sensing someone else in the room you whipped around and gasped, almost dropping the photo frame you held in your hands.

  
“Jesus, Bucky! You almost gave me a heart attack!” you exclaimed. Once again, he hung his head in shame. Instantly, you felt bad and walked over to him. You held out your hand to him, afraid he would panic if you grabbed it yourself. He hesitantly took it and let you lead him over to the bed. You placed the frame back on the bedside table and turned to see him staring at it.

  
“I knew him.” he muttered.

  
“Yeah, the asshole left you here without any explanation.” you huffed at the picture of you and Steve. You both were at the zoo with huge smiles on your faces. You smiled at the memory but turned to Bucky when you heard him speak again.

  
“No, I mean before everything. Before Hydra. We were best friends.” he looked longingly at the man in the photo. Before you could reply, a confused look swept over his features.

  
“How do you know Steve? You don’t seem like a SHIELD agent.” he asked. Your face fell into a frown, but you turned before he could see it. You fiddled with the lamp on the nightstand before answering.

  
“I’m definitely not SHIELD. Steve used to be my boyfriend, and I got close to the Avengers and the agents at SHIELD. I never was an agent though.” you said quietly. Suddenly, you straightened and turned to give Bucky a forced smile.

  
“I hope this room is to your liking. If you’ll excuse me I have to go to the store. I’ll be right back though. You have free range of the apartment.” you rushed out of the room before he could answer. Talking about your past with Steve always made you feel like you had a dagger in your heart.

  
Bucky’s brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the door you just slammed behind you. There was so many feelings raging through him he didn’t know what to do. Some of these feelings he didn’t recognize. He couldn’t remember what they meant.  
He raked his gloved hands through his long hair before he got up and glanced around the room. It was simple but he loved it. Bucky was just happy to have a bed and a room to himself. There was a bed, nightstand, and dresser with an attached mirror. He approached the mirror and stared at the reflection. Slowly, he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. The reflection immediately glared at it with disgust. Bucky hated his metal arm with a passion. It reminded him of the very first time Hydra had experimented on him. Hastily, he rolled the sleeve back down to cover the damned thing. Bucky vowed that he would hide it from you as long as he could. He just knew you would look at him in disgust, just like he looked at himself in disgust.

  
You swallowed your tears as you made your way to the grocery store down the road. You knew you should have chucked that damn picture ages ago, but you still clung on to it. You swiped at your face as you threw whatever you thought Bucky would like into your cart. Taking care of him was now your top priority, and you hoped that it would help you take your mind off Steve. You made your way to the oriental section and browsed the instant noodles. It was hard to shop for someone you knew nothing about. Would he like ramen noodles? Guess you’d find out soon enough.

  
After you loaded up on everything you thought you needed, you headed back to the apartment. Well, the complex wasn’t on fire, so you took that as a good sign. It was a little hard juggling the groceries while trying to unlock the door, but you managed to get inside without dropping anything.  
After placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen you made your way to Bucky’s door and knocked. A faint grunt was all you heard before opening the door and peering in. He was sitting right where you left him on the bed. He was just staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

  
“If you want to take a shower the bathroom is right across the hall. I picked up some body wash and shampoo for you at the store. I didn’t think you’d want to smell like flowers.” you laughed. You swore you saw a flicker of a smirk on his lips before his expression went blank again.

  
“Are you hungry? I was going to make sandwiches for lunch, and lasagna for dinner.” you said. He simply shook his head no and kept staring a hole into the wall. You shrugged your shoulders and gently closed the door. You couldn’t force him to do anything, so you left him to adjust. By the time you settled down with your food in front of the TV it was almost 2 o’clock. There was literally nothing on so you just gave up and settled on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.  
You had just finished off your sandwich when you heard movement from down the hall. As you heard the bathroom door close you cursed yourself. You had forgotten to put his shampoo and body wash in the shower. All the stuff that didn’t need to be in the fridge was still on the counter in the kitchen. Jumping up, you made your way into the kitchen. After tossing your plate into the sink you grabbed the bottles and headed to Bucky’s room.

  
Seeing he wasn’t in there and not hearing the shower running you shrugged and assumed he was just peeing. You placed the bottles on top of the dresser so you wouldn’t bother him. Just when you were about to turn and leave, something near your hand caught your attention and you shifted your gaze to see dog tags. They were the only thing he had laying out and you couldn’t suppress your curiosity. You glanced over your shoulder to make sure he was still in the bathroom before you picked them up. _Barnes, James B. Brooklyn, New York._

  
“Y/N?” you nearly jumped out of your skin and dropped the tags as you heard your name being called from the bathroom. You swiftly set them back down and grabbed the bottles before making your way over to the bathroom door.

  
“Yes, Bucky?” you said.

  
“I can’t turn the shower on…” came a pitiful, muffled voice from the other side. You shook your head and chuckled.

  
“Can I come in?” you inquired.

  
“Yes.”

  
You opened the door to see Bucky hanging his head. He was still fully clothed, gloves and all. Without questioning him, you brushed past him to place the shampoo and body wash into the shower. Bucky tensed up at being so close to you and tried to back up, but the bathroom was so tiny. He just ended up digging the towel bar farther into his lower back. Sitting down on the toilet beside the bathtub you pulled the knob to start the warm water.

  
“Now, when you get the water to a good temperature just pull this down and it will turn the shower on.” you motioned to the piece of metal under the faucet. He only nodded. “Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?” you smiled before making your way out of the small space.

  
Being so close to Bucky was making you feel things you didn’t want to feel again. Because everything good that happened to you ended in pain, eventually. Shaking your head, you decided to start preparing an early dinner.You had just popped the lasagna into the oven when Bucky emerged from the bathroom. You called him into the kitchen before he could hole himself back up into his bedroom. It was okay to have time to yourself, but Bucky needed to start trusting you.  He shuffled into the kitchen and looked everywhere else but you. He had put on a red long sleeve shirt and jeans, but he still wore the black gloves. It was slowly starting to irk you, but you didn’t want to push him too much. For now, you would leave him be. Even if it was way too hot to wear them.

  
“The lasagna is just about ready. I was hoping you’d eat with me tonight.” you fiddled with your fingers before dropping them to your sides when you saw his intense gaze on them. His gaze flickered to yours before looking elsewhere again. You swallowed hard. The things that man’s eyes did to you. It was hard to ignore just how attractive Bucky was.

  
“I can’t remember if I like it or not, but I will try it and see.” Bucky said. You could see the ghost of a charming smile on his lips as he sat down on a barstool at the counter. As soon as the timer went off you grabbed the dish out of the oven and spooned the lasagna onto two plates. You carefully hand him his plate and a fork before grabbing your phone, waiting on your food to cool off. Burnt tongues were not fun, at all. You were scrolling through your texts that you were too lazy to answer from earlier when you finally looked up to see Bucky staring at his plate.

  
“Shit! I’m sorry, Buck. I totally forgot.” you said setting your phone aside. You picked up your fork and scooped up some lasagna, blowing gently before taking a bite. He watched you intently before starting in on his own food after you had swallowed. His eyes lit up and you smiled. It was nice to have someone to eat with that actually enjoyed your cooking. It wasn’t long before his plate was completely clean.

  
“You want some more?” you asked pointing to the casserole dish with plenty left. He nodded sheepishly, handing you his empty plate. After you had handed him his plate he didn’t bother asking you to taste test first, he dug right in. A small smile appeared on your face as you realized that Bucky was slowly, very slowly, starting to trust you.  
After dinner you insisted that he go and find something on TV while you cleaned up in the kitchen. Finally, you finished up the dishes and went out into the living room to see what he had settled on. You were surprised to find him sitting on the couch staring at the blank screen in frustration.

  
“I couldn’t figure it out.” he gritted his teeth. Gently, you took a seat beside him with the remote in hand.

  
“Let me show you then. These things get more complicated every year, I swear.” you smiled. He turned to look at you as you showed him how to turn it on and off, along with how to change channels and adjust the volume.

  
“You think you can handle that?” you grinned. He simply nodded as he flipped through channels.

  
“Well, I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Like I said, you have free range of the apartment. If you need anything just let me know.” you said. He barely nodded as he was already engrossed in a show. You suppressed a giggle as the ex-assassin stared slack-jawed at a re-run of Jersey Shore.

  
You sighed as the warm water washed over you. It was one hell of a day and you were relieved that it was almost over. You finished your shower and dried off before quickly stepping into your comfiest pajamas. With a huff, you passed out on your bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. Go check it out! @bucky-take-the-wheel

_"How could you know, how could you know?_   
_That those were my eyes?"_

 

* * *

 

Your eyes shot open and your breath hitched as you heard a scream from the room beside yours. It seemed like you had just fallen asleep moments earlier and now you were being dragged from your bed to inspect the noise. You didn’t even bother to knock as you tried the knob. You gritted your teeth in frustration, finding it locked. More cries came from the other side of the door and you panicked. If you had learned anything from Steve and SHIELD, it was how to get to someone that was in trouble. Backing up you swiftly kicked the door in and rushed over to the bed. A sheen of sweat covered the man’s uncovered torso as he writhed in the tangled up sheets.

“Bucky! Wake up, it’s just a dream!” you grabbed his right shoulder and shook him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and in one swift motion he had you against the wall. You choked as a steel grip wrapped around your throat. Yours eyes widened as you spotted the metal arm that protruded from Bucky’s left side. He panted and narrowed his eyes at you as he tightened his grip on your throat. The gaze that met yours was definitely The Winter Soldier, not Bucky.

“Bucky, please, it’s me.” you choked grappling his metal hand. Your vision was blurring and it was damn near impossible to breath. Suddenly, his brow furrowed and a look of confusion flickered across his features before realization then horror.

“Y/N?” he breathed. Finally, the grip was gone and you were slumped over on the floor. You gasped and rubbed your throat as he quickly turned around, hands gripping his head. After you had recovered somewhat you made your way over to him. He was breathing heavily and giving his reflection a death glare in the mirror above the dresser. Both hands were gripping the wood tightly, and you half expected it to splinter. You reached out a hand to touch him, but he flinched away. Instantly, you dropped it and went to fix his bed again. It gave you something to do while he calmed down.

“You should go.” he said. You froze, hands still on the pillow you were putting back on the bed. Shaking your head, you threw it onto the mattress and whirled around to glare at his muscled back.

“No, we’re going to talk about it. Right now.” you folded your arms over your chest and sat down with a huff.

“I fucking _hurt_ you, Y/N. There’s nothing to talk about. Actually, I should just go.” he shook his head and started towards the door. However, you were guarding the doorway before he could make it through.

“No.”

“But-” he protested.

“Sit. The. Fuck. Down. Bucky.” you hissed pointing at the bed. He reluctantly turned and sat down on the bed, but lowered his head when you sat down beside him. His face was once again obscured by the curtain of dark hair.

“What happened in your nightmare?” you urged after a moment.

“Hydra.” he muttered.

“What about Hydra?” you pressed further. He sighed and rake his hands through his hair before answering.

“It was a memory. I was in a chair and they were wiping me. The Winter Soldier couldn’t have any memories or thoughts that deviated from the mission at hand. It was so fucking painful, Y/N.” he gritted his teeth.

“Maybe wiping you was the best thing, actually.” you whispered. His head whipped up to look at you incredulously.

“How in the hell is that the best thing?” he hissed.

“Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.” you said looking down at your lap. Bucky was quiet for a long time after that. You risked a glance up at him after a while to see him staring at you with an unreadable expression. Quickly, you cleared your throat and stood up.

“We should try to go back to sleep.” you said heading towards the door. Bucky nodded slowly as you stopped in the doorway.

“Oh, and Bucky?” you said. He looked up at you curiously.

“Don’t lock the door anymore, please. I don’t want to kick open the door at 3 AM every night.” you smiled before closing the door behind you and heading back to your own bed. You laid in bed for a long time before you could finally fall back to sleep, the events of the night replaying over and over in your mind. When sleep finally did come, the sun was beginning to peek through the blinds in your room.

Bucky stared at the ceiling long after Y/N had left him alone. He appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside was a flurry of emotions. Half of which he couldn’t identify. His face screwed up in frustration and he had to restrain himself from punching a hole in the old wallpaper. He flipped onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. Y/N made him feel things that he couldn’t understand and it drove him crazy. And he couldn’t trust her. Bucky wanted to trust her with every fiber of his being, but the things he went through prevented him from doing so. He could see the slight disappointment in her eyes every time he needed validation that she wasn’t going to hurt him.

What felt like days later, Bucky finally drifted into a restless sleep.

It was noon before you had dragged yourself out of bed. Groggily, you shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door. You rubbed your eyes and tenderly touched your throat where Bucky had grabbed you hours ago. There was an obvious bruise and it made you cringe. You could see the finger marks. You draped your hair over it hastily, hoping that it would hide most of the marks until they went away. As you exited the bathroom you ran smack into a broad chest.

“Shit, sorry, Buck.” you mumbled with a sheepish grin. Bucky was standing awkwardly in front of the bathroom door waiting his turn. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. The first assumption that the dude was totally ripped turned out to be right. It was easier to see everything now that daylight was streaming into the apartment. Your eyes then landed on the metal contraption on his left side. He visibly tensed and took a step back, shielding his arm from your view. You took that as your cue to leave the man be for now.

When you got back to your room you slid on a pair of denim shorts and a comfy t-shirt before heading into the kitchen to find something to eat. You settled on nibbling on a Pop-Tart as you checked your texts. Your heart lurched as Steve’s name appeared on your notifications. Instantly, you tapped it and skimmed over the words on the screen. _How’s he doing?_

The memories of last night came flooding back to you. You bit your lip and fiddled with the phone for a moment before you answered your friend. _Bad nightmares. Nothing I couldn’t handle though. Don’t worry, old man. (;_

Only a few minutes later your phone buzzed again. _When you tell me not to worry that means something’s up. How stupid do you think I am, Y/N? I’m coming over._

“Shit!” you exclaimed. It was nice to have someone that knew you so well, but during times like this it was a pain in the ass. You instantly dropped your phone and ran down the hall. The Avenger’s tower wasn’t that far away from your apartment complex, and with Steve on foot it wouldn’t be long before he would be banging on the door. You skidded into your room and quickly rummaged through your closet until you found what you were looking for. You had just finished zipping up the jacket that reached up to your chin when Steve started banging on the front door. Bucky stepped out of his room at the same time as you with a disoriented look. Thankfully, he had a shirt on this time.

“That’s Steve. Just stand there and look pretty, okay? Don’t say anything.” you hissed before walking over and opening the door to let the super soldier in. You flashed him a wide grin as he narrowed his eyes and scanned the apartment for anything that was out of place.

“Buck.” he simply stated nodding towards the other man. Bucky did the same but quickly looked away. This didn’t bypass Cap and his gaze went to you. You giggled nervously and tugged at the hem of your sleeve. His steely gaze went to the jacket and shorts you were wearing in June.

“What happened? You mentioned nightmares.” he said. You swallowed hard at how low his voice had gotten.

“It was nothing, Steve, I just-” you were cut off by the sound of the zipper being yanked down to expose your neck. Your cheeks flared up in a violent blush and suddenly your chipped toe nail polish became the most interesting thing in the world. You jumped as you felt cool fingers gently touching the bruises on your throat.

“Christ.” he breathed. You felt like a child who had gotten caught doing something wrong. Steve turned and grabbed his hair in frustration. You risked a glance at Bucky, but he was looking the opposite away from you and Steve.

“He can’t stay here anymore. I have to take him back to the tower.” Steve suddenly said turning around to face you again. It felt like he had just slapped you in the face. Bucky had just got here! He couldn’t leave when there was still so much to do. You knew what you were getting into when you accepted the job, and you sure as hell were going to finish it. You clenched your fists and stepped up to Captain America with determination in your eyes. Even though you only made it up to his chest, you weren’t scared.

“No.” you said lowly. Surprise flickered over his face before it changed into a stone cold expression.

“It’s only been a day and he’s already hurt you, Y/N. I can’t risk your safety anymore. This was obviously a mistake, I’m sorry.” he asserted.

“I’m not giving up on him, Steve. I promised I would help him, and that’s exactly what I’m going to fucking do.” you said standing your ground. You had just defied Captain America. Holy shit. Both Steve and Bucky turned to give you stunned expressions. Shrugging the half-zipped jacket off your shoulders you chucked it at Steve’s broad chest. He caught it and looked up at you, questioning.

“Get the fuck out, Steve.” you said firmly. He knew that at this point he wouldn’t be winning this battle, so the soldier threw the jacket to the side and left. Before, you were in a power stance, eyes on fire, and chest heaving. But now, you were crumpled on the couch with your head in your hands, panting. You just knew that the super soldier would smite you on the spot, but thankfully he had obeyed.

“Damn, doll.” Bucky breathed, eyes wide. You laughed, almost forgetting he was in the room.

“Doll?” you questioned standing up and quirking an eyebrow at him. He blushed and looked down at the floor.

“I think that was something the old me used to say. Back in the 40s, I mean.” he stammered fiddling with his hands and looking away again.

“Well, since I just saved your ass, why don’t you tell me what you can remember over some lunch?” you offered with a smirk. He searched your eyes for a while before he finally gave you a small nod. Slowly, you offered him a smile and your hand. This time his hesitation wasn’t as prominent and he took it almost instantly. It was a light grip, but your heart almost burst with joy at this glimmer of friendship, and most importantly, trust.


End file.
